Project December
A project built along similar lines as Wildlife, December was designed to be completely self-sustaining. They would attack targets based on need and would be capable of striking against anything. To this end, a new type of ship was devised. One that had the ability to transform into a number of land based configurations. The Mark IX Frigate-Corvette Combination Unit has three modes: One Couatl(Flight) This mode is capable of space and atmospheric flight, as well as slipspace jumps. Weapons: 1 MAC 30 Pulse lasers 8 MLA's 8 Archer missile pods 2 Shiva Nuclear Missile Tubes Two Rhino(Assault-Land) This mode is a heavy, six legged assault platform. Weapons: 1 MAC-based Artillery cannon 8 120mm Artillery cannons 20 Pulse lasers 4 MLA's 45 LAAG's 30 Gauss Cannons 70 Plasma Cannons 12 50mm HE-AP Point Defense guns Three Cougar(Fast Trasport-Land) This mode uses the twin fusion plants to power 8 individual drive wheels into a speed frenzy. Weapons: 50 Pulse Lasers 10 MLA's 50 LAAG's 45 Gauss Cannons 80 Plasma Cannons 24 50mm HE-AP Point Defense Guns Taken together, these modes can attack any target, anywhere, anytime. This, however is only the first part of the project. The operatives of this project are similar selections to those made by Wildlife and Freelancer. These operatives are formed into 6 companies: Alpha: Command and Control; Shock Troopers. 8 operatives. Beta: Heavy Line Troopers; Pseudo-Shock Troopers. 10 operatives. Gamma: Heavy Line Troopers; Pseudo-Shock Troopers. 10 operatives. Delta: Specialists. 12 operatives. Epsilon: Air support. 15 operatives. Zeta: Armor support. 20 operatives. This distribution of forces allows for a concentration of firepower and flawless teamwork. However, it has been postulated that there are two other companies, more of a mythical nature than actual evidence: Eta: Special Operations and SAD/SAE. 10 operatives. MIA, Presumed KIA Theta: Special Operations and SAD/SAE. 12 operatives. MIA, cannot confirm nor deny KIA status. The Eta company was last seen at the Battle of Sigma Nine. That planet was destroyed in it's entirety about forty seconds after the last confirmed sighted of them. Theta was also there, but their last confirmed sighting was 12 hours before the planet was destroyed. ---- Operative profiles: Alpha Company: Alpha-1: '''Stephen: Commander of the entire unit and of Alpha Company. He accels at leading his men and has an uncanny Sixth Sense. CSV_S_W_12354360SW: Appendage '''Alpha-2: Loki: Having changed his name after joining the unit, Loki is the second-in-command. He is a remarkable leader and can inspire even the most downtrodden unit into a final glorious charge against the enemy. CSV_E_R_13564664300ER: Appendage Alpha-3: Jones: He is Alpha Company's premier sniper. His skill with the sniper rifle is second to none except those found in the Delta Company. CSV_E_J_643332644400EJ: Appendage Alpha-4: Ivy: The only woman in Alpha company is a hard as nails ex-drill sergeant. She is a genius with the shotgun and can make a dead man do jumping jacks. CSV_I_T_234536562250IT: Appendage. Alpha-5: Norman: Norman is a general moral booster and quite the joker. He is capable of cracking jokes even on the battlefield, which provide the unit in general a spring to their step and a bounce in their britches. CSV_N_O_7432435624500NO: Appendage Alpha-6: Damien: Damien is the quiet type. He is the Command Unit's premier Intel specialist. Unless he has something useful to add, he stays quiet and doesn't interfere. CSV_D_I_2456380523894DI: Appendage Alpha-7: 'Arnold: Arnold is the proverbial wall of flesh. Built like a Scorpion tank, he only lacks treads and a cannon to match a tank in a head to head fight. He even typically totes about a heavy machine gun, with a tank of ammo strapped to his back. He can carry one ''without any armor. With armor, he could probably carry two of them, one in each hand. CSV_A_S_3443674456635AS: Appendage '''Alpha-8: '''Heath: Heath is the logical one of the family. He approaches problems with a lack of emotion that many soldiers would envy. However, this is only because a loss very early on in his life has hardened him to any sort of emotional attack that could have once chipped his heart. Many see Heath as cold and heartless, but he is logical and detached expressly because he has a heart and has too much emotion. CSV_H_L_67389578375930HL: Appendage Beta Company: Beta-1: Nova: An awesome person, she is quite the funny one at times. Also she likes Matthew. Like, REALLY likes him. CSV_A_N_456645633AN Beta-2: Beta-3:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Beta-4: Beta-5: Beta-6: Beta-7:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Beta-8: Beta-9: Beta-10:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Gamma Company: Gamma-1: Gamma-2: Gamma-3: Gamma-4: Gamma-5:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Gamma-6:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Gamma-7:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Gamma-8:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Gamma-9:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Gamma-10:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Delta Company: Delta-1: Delta-2: Delta-3:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Delta-4: Delta-5:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Delta-6:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Delta-7:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Delta-8:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Delta-9:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Delta-10:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Delta-11:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Delta-12: Epsilon Company: Epsilon-1: Epsilon-2: Epsilon-3:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Epsilon-4:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Epsilon-5:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Epsilon-6:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Epsilon-7:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Epsilon-8: Epsilon-9:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Epsilon-10: Epsilon-11:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Epsilon-12:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Epsilon-13:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Epsilon-14: Epsilon-15:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Zeta Company: Zeta-1: Zeta-2: Zeta-3:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Zeta-4:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Zeta-5:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Zeta-6:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Zeta-7:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Zeta-8:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Zeta-9:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Zeta-10:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Zeta-11:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Zeta-12:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Zeta-13: Zeta-14: Zeta-15:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Zeta-16:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Zeta-17:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Zeta-18:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Zeta-19:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Zeta-20:Personnel Files Locked-down: Access Denied Eta Company: '''Eta-1: Carver: Matthew Carver (A.K.A, Freelancer Arkansas) was formerly the sole survivor of Eta Company after the Battle of Sigma Nine. He now leads a new group of soldiers under the Rogue Freelancer Alliance. He only has two rules: Stay focused on the mission, and don't piss him off. (Status: Active) Eta-2: Dante: James Dante is Carver's second-in-command, and a damn good soldier to boot. He follows orders to the letter and keeps the others in line. Usually. (Status: Active) Eta-3: Raven: Melissa Johnson is the sniper of the team alongside her brother, Jackal. The two are good at picking off enemies from a distance and flushing them out. If you're in Raven's sights, you're already dead. (Status: Active) Eta-4: Jackal: Mike Johnson is Raven's brother and another sniper on the team. He sometimes cracks jokes in the middle of battle, but when things are serious, so is he. He likes to give people nick-names, like "Boss" or "Dutch". (Status: Active) Eta-5: Gallows: Gallows is the heavy weapons specialist of the squad. No one knows what Gallow's gender is, because Gallows's helmet is almost always on. Only Dante has seen Gallows without his/her helmet, and he's not telling. (Status: Active) Eta-6: Komodo: Blair Foster is the scout/intel officer for Eta Company. He's smart and quick on his feet, and most enemies don't see him until it's too late. If his katana doesn't slice them up, his silenced Assault Rifle will mow them down without alerting anyone else. (Status: Active) Eta-7: Guzzo: Samuel Guzzo serves as the radio operator for the team. He's a talkative guy with nerves of steel, which is a good personality to have, given his job. He may seem like a jerk, but deep down he's an okay guy. (Status: Active) Eta-8: Kleiner: Jacob Kleiner is good at hacking into computers and control panels. He once managed to obtain a score of enemy data, delivering it back to the RFA before Project Freelancer even realized it was gone. His father, Isaac Kleiner, was one of the scientists that helped develop the MJOLNIR armor. (Status: Active) Eta-9: Scarecrow: Johnathon Crane is a master of deception. He can mimic voices and trick enemies into falling right into his trap. By the time they realize who's really talking to them, he's right behind them, ready to snap their neck... (Status: Active) Eta-10: Trixie: The final member of Eta Company is Trixie Shepherd. She is a skilled fighter and good with knives. Just don't call her "Beatrix". (Status: Active) Theta Company: Theta-1: Wilson: Wilson is the CO of Theta Company and is an experienced Special Operations operative, as well as a highly trained December operative. In other words, he's a kick ass spook. CSV_G_W_245645674563: Appendage Theta-2: Hawkins: Robert Hawkins is a Spec Ops genius. The Genesis of the Spec Ops companies originated from him. As such, he was awarded with Second-in-command of the most kick-ass Spec Ops company to exist. CSV_R_H_245467755774: Appendage Theta-3: Leonard: Leonard T. Church, vastly younger brother of Leonard L. Church, is a rebel. He ran from home at age 14 and when his brother started Freelancer, he knew he had gone bad. So, he did what he could to stop him. As it turned out, he was a damn fine Spec Ops trooper. He is a perfect fit into the group. He looks freakishly like the AI variant of Director Church, when said Church was in his human body. Most people call him Church. Or Bishop, given his slightly religious overtones. Mostly, it's just a bunch of bullshit, though. He just likes to talk funny. CSV_L_C_23557854567644: Appendage Theta-4: '''Calvin: Calvin changed his name shortly after joining Theta Company, along with his twin brother, Hobbes. Being identical twins, Wilson demands some distinguishing mark on both of them at all times. Calvin's is buzz cut hair. CSV_E_W_245656454345EW: Appendage '''Theta-5: Hobbes: Hobbes also changed his name and he too has a distinguishing mark. His is shaggy, dyed hair. CSV_R_W_2456545346RW: Appendage Theta-6: TJ: TJ is a brute of a man but still quiet as a mouse. CSV_T_J_345455456456TJ Theta-7: Alison: Alison is a witch of a woman, yet still capable of bouts of kindness and gentle-heartedness. CSV_A_F_3456575464AF Theta-8: Stevie Rae: A sweet, Okie girl, Stevie Rae has quite the countrified accent. CSV_S_R_W_356754654364SRW Theta-9: Zoey: A firm taskmistress, she has her own style of combat and infiltration that no one is quite able to duplicate. CSV_Z_R_34535654344ZR Theta-10: Aphrodite: Why she changed her name to the Greek Goddess of Love, no one knows. But it fits her like a glove, because, like love, she's one hell of a bitch. CSV_T_I_453544453433TI Theta-11: Erin: Soul twin to Shaunee, they seem to share a brain and will finish each other's sentences and think the same things. They are, however, not related in the slightest, as Erin is freckled white, with blonde hair. CSV_E_J_7545434532EJ Theta-12: Shaunee: Soul twin to Erin. Again, not related, as Shaunee is a dark mocha color with the blackest hair in the damn universe. CSV_S_I_34567876543SI The armor they are provided with is the Mark VI.V Mjolnir armor that Freelancer uses, but with special modifications. The VI.V or 6.5 armor is designed with a equipment slot. In this equipment slot, a number of things can be used. Many of these effect are modulated to help the entire group. IE: The cloaking unit can now cloak any number of people of the operator's choice in a radius of 25 meters, including the user him/herself. However, unlike the Freelancer armor, this armor has one unique ability that others do not. They are all equipped with Multi-Threat Units. Meaning that their weapons can change ammo in a split second, going from shredder rounds for Anti-personnel to Armor piercing for attacks against vehicles. This change allows for an immence amount of tactical flexibility on the battlefield. All operatives are trained on how to use their equipment in concert. For example, one of the classic tactics the December troops will employ is the Shield Wall. This can be done with either Domed shield equipment or the Armor lock equipment. A row of operatives will either armor lock or throw down a wall of domed shields. This stops the enemy advance. It acctually works better with armor lock, because if the enemy is charging, the armor lock can be thrown at the last minute and kill the first few ranks of the enemy. Then, the next row, consisting of mostly sharpshooters, can use the armor locked people as cover. Then, they pop up and cut through the enemy like a scythe. If the enemy is charging, melee attackers will leap over the armor locked people, then cut into the ranks, then leap back over them. Tactics like this are common in the Project December operatives. They are trained from the outset to work together. And they have never failed. Even at Sigma Nine, they achieved all mission objectives when no one else could As for operation, a small number of the logistics people from when the project was still in the training phase now work with the operatives to designate targets based on their needs. They take into account the ship's fuel cells, it's repair state, the amount of ammo for all weapons, not just the ship board weapons. They then condense it down into a priority list and the operatives strikes targets accordingly. (I will make more profiles later. Just wanted to get this posted.) Category:Characters